Construction Plant Manufactures
Construction Plant Manufacturers See also List of Tractor Manufacturers A * Aardvark Equipment Ltd. * AEC * Akerman see also Volvo Construction * Allen (tenchers) * Allis-Chalmers * American Hoist/ American Crane Company cranes and excavators t/o by Terex * Artix also DJB & Caterpillar * Atlas now Terex * Ausa * Auto-Mower * Autocar * Aveling-Barford * Aveling Marshall B * Bamford * Barbour Green * Barford see also Aveling-Barford * Barford & Perkins, merged with Aveling & Porter to form Aveling-Barford * Bauer * Bay City Shovels Inc. (USA) * Belaz - Russian Dump trucks imported in the 1960/70s * Bell - ADT's * Benati (Italian) * Benford - Dumpers * Benfra (Italian) * Best see also Caterpillar - Crawlers * Blaw Knox * Bobcat now Doosan - Compact machinery * Bolinder-Munktell now Volvo Construction Equipment - Dumpers, Wheeled loaders * Bomag- Rollers * Bonser * Bristol * Brown Hoist Co. * Bros Inc. * Brough * Broyt * Bucyrus (USA) Became Bucyrus-Erie then Bucyrus International C * Case CE * Caterpillar also called CAT * Chaseside now JCB * Champion see also Volvo Construction * Clark Equipment Company * Clark-Michigan * Cleveland Tractor Co also branded (Cletrac) * Cleveland Trencher * Coles Cranes Grantham (R H Neal & Co.) * Coventry Climax * Cowans Sheldon - (Steam & rail cranes) D * Dart * David J Brown (Engineer and Inventor) company called DJB see also Artix- ADT dump trucks * David Brown (Crawler Tractors) now Case CE * Daewoo Now called Doosan * dDieci - (Teleporters) * DDT Engineering * Demag - Mining Excavators, Cranes * Doosan - Excavators * Dresser See also IHC & Dresser-Komatsu * Dressta formerly Dresser-Komatsu * Drott Crawler Loader brand see also International Harvester/Payline * DumpHoe - (Keltec enginering) Digger-dumper combination E * Euclid see also General Motors, Volvo Construction, Hitachi * Extec - Screens F * Fermec was Massey Ferguson Construction now Terex * Fiat-Allis - Crawlers * Fiat-Hitachi - (Full line) * Finlay - Screens, crushers now Terex * Foden - Dump trucks - Steam Rollers * Fowler - Crawler tractors, bulldozers t/o by Marshall, Sons & Co. * Fuchs now Terex * Furukawa - Wheeled loaders & crawler loaders G * Galion See also IHC & Komatsu * General Motors also called GM also see Terex & Euclid * Genie now Terex * Greens - Rollers * Gottwald - Cranes * Grove - USA based Crane manufacturer who took over Coles Cranes H * Halla * Hanomag see also Massey Ferguson * Hanix - Mini excavators * Haulamatic * Haulotte * Haulpack * Hamm * Heathfield * New Holland Construction * Hitachi * Holt * Hough see also International Harvester Construction * Hydrema * Hydrocon (brand) see Lambert Engineering Co. (Glasgow) Ltd * HY-MAC * Hyundai * Huddig * Hudson - ADTs I * IBH Group - German mini conglomerate (crashed in the 80's) * IHI * Inchgreen former Scottish excavator builder * Indresco formerly Dresser now Dressta * Ingersoll Rand Also called IR see Volvo Construction * International Harvester Construction Division / IHC now Case CE subsidiary of CNH Global * International Harvester Construction - Payline + Hough J * JCB also called J.C.Bamford * JLG see also Oshkosh * John Deere Construction Equipment * Jones Cranes K * Kawasaki * Kobelco * Kocurek (specialist attachments/long reach/demo rigs) * Komatsu * Kramer see also Neuson, now Wacker Neuson * Kress * Kubota Construction L * Lambert Engineering Co. * Lectra-Haul * LeTourneau * Liebherr * Lifton * Liner * Link-Belt * Littleford Brothers Inc. M * Manitou * Manitowoc * Marion now Bucyrus-Erie * Massey Ferguson Construction * Mastenbroek - trenchers * Matbro * McMyler-Interstate Co. t/o by American Hoist * Mechanical Excavators Inc. t/o by American Hoist * Melroe Manufacturing Company (original Bobcat company) * Merlo * Merton Engineering Co. Limited t/o by Whitlock * Metso - Crushers * MHM international - Forklifts/dumpers (NI Based) * Michigan see also Clark-Michigan & Clark Equipment Company * Mitsubishi - Excavators, Forklifts & crawlers (had JV with CAT) * Moffet - built the Moffett Mounty lorry mounted forklift (t/o by Powerscreen) * Moxy Engineering * MT Engineering * MTU * Muir-Hill * Multidrive N * NCH also see NCK * NCK * NCK Rapier * Neuson see also Neuson Kramer * Northfield O * O&K (Excavators) originally called Orstein and Kopple, then part Terrex, Now Bucyrus * Orton * Osgood (USA) P * P&H also called Harnischfeger Corperation * Page Draglines * Parca see Volvo Construction Equipment * Parker Crushers, Mixers * PayLine see also International Harvester Construction division & Dresser * Pegson Crushers * Pel-Job also see Volvo Construction * Pettibone web site * Perlini Dump trucks * Pioneer * Poclain Excavators (now part of Case CE) * Powerfab Micro diggers * Powerscreen Screeners and Conveyors (Part of Terex) * Priestman Draglines and Excavators (now owned by NEI) R * R H Neal & Co crane makers * Rapier * Rammax Compactors * Ransomes & Rapier Draglines * Redrock - Defunct Irish trailer and plant builder * Rimpull Dump trucks * Ruston-Bucyrus Draglines and Front shovels * Ruston & Hornsby Steam machinery * RWC (RW Collins) Inventor of teleporter (see also Sanderson) S * Samsung see also Volvo Construction * Sambron - Forklifts * Sanderson - Defunct * Sandvik - Crushers & Breakers(Hydraulic Hammers) * Sany new (Chinese brand) * Sennebogen * Shawnee Poole - Defunct * Schaeff see also Terex * Smiths * Smith & Rodley * Smalley - Defunct * Soilmec - Piling machinery * Steelfab - Defunct - Front loaders and Backhoes * Stothert & Pitt - Defunct * Summito T * Takeuchi * Terex - formerly General Motors * Terry Derrick Co. t/o by American Hoist * Thwaites - Dumpers * Tiger Engineering - t/o by Caterpillar * Topcatt - new excavator brand (Chinese ?) U * Unit-Rig - Mining Dump trucks V * Vibromax now JCB - Compactors and Rollers * Vickers - Crawlers * Vickers-Armstrong - Rollers * Volvo Construction Equipment previously called (Volvo BM) - Full line brand W * Wacker now Wacker Neuson - Compactors * WABCO - Mining Dunp trucks * Wallis & Steevens - Steam & Diesel Rollers * Wayne Crane Co. t/o by American Hoist * Weatherill - Wheeled loaders * Whitlock - Backhoe loaders * Winget - Dumpers and Mixers * Wirtgen - Planers, Slipformers & Soils stabilisation X * XCG (Chinese brand) Y * Yanmar - Mini diggers * Yumbo - Early hydraulic excavators (some sold as International Harvester) Z * Zettlemeyer see also Volvo Construction Ancillary Equipment Equipment Non-Operated Plant * Brav-Track - Crushers * Compair - Compressors * Fassi -Lorry cranes * King Trailers - Low loaders * Miller (buckets) * Nooteboom - Low Loaders * Red Rhino - Crushers Engines (Incomplete list please expand) *Amanco *Benz *Blackstone *Caterpillar (engines) - Caterpillar main article *Crossley *Cummins engines *Daimler *Daimler-Benz *Detroit Diesel - former General Motors engine division *Deutz *Dorman Diesels - now a Perkins subsidiary *Ford (engines) - Ford tractors *Gardner *GM Engines also called GM Diesel *Hornsby-Ackroyd - Oil engines *International Harvester (engines) *JCB (engines) - JCB subsidiary *John Deere (engines) *Jowett *Lister - merged with Petter *Lister Petter *Leyland (engines) *McLaren - early engine (make fitted to some early trucks) *MAN *Mercedes-Benz *Mirrlees *MWM *Paxman - now part of MAN Group *Perkins - formerly Massey-Ferguson now Caterpillar subsidiary *Petter - merged with Lister *Ruston *Rolls Royce - now Perkins subsidiary *Villiers *Volvo *Wolseley Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Companies Category:Lists